We're A Prophecy
by Delta's A Fan
Summary: The team finds something not even The Bats know about.


Batman POV

"A simple mission that's all it was! A simple mission." My voice cracked as I hugged Barry.

"Come on Bats. You don't cry." I could tell his voice was going to crack in not to long also. Canary set a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"They will make it." Her voice was shaking. Wonder Woman walked up and gave me a hug.

"He's fine Bruce. If he wasn't you would have gotten the alert." She had finished crying recently I could tell her eyes where still red.

"What if it broke?" I looked her right in the eye as she took the cowl from my head.

"Stop thinking bad thoughts Bruce." Her voice wasn't very soothing.

"I can't it's what Bats do." I grumbled.

She smiled slightly as I walked over to the computers and started to type the code for the tracker Robin had in his belt. My eyes went wide and I ran into a different room coming out with his utility belt.

"Oh, no!" Was all that would come out of my mouth.

"That can't be good." Flash ran over grabbing the belt from my hands.

"I didn't think he would take the one with no tracker, he normally doesn't." I started to cry again.

Wally POV

It happened to fast even for me. I saw the power that had dropped with no sigh of why, then the sea rust at us. Someone had to of got us to pull up at the last second, so we didn't land in the sea, but I didn't know who. Maybe it was me, but I don't remember what happened after that it's all just a blur.

Artemis POV

I didn't see much a rush of red, the sea then… land. I think Wally pulled us up, I don't know who else could do it that fast. Megan had screamed, Conner fainted, Kalder was to shock to do anything, Wally's eyes had gone wide, Zatanna couldn't open her eyes to see what had happened out of fear, and I didn't get to look at Robin I'm shore he was wide eyed as well.

Kalder POV

I'm too shocked to know exactly what happened, but I saw sea, red, and then land and then it was blurry. I think we hit land and crashed the bio ship. I don't even have an idea of who pulled us up. Wally has the speed to, but Robin has the reflexes so he may have, but he is only human.

Conner POV

I passed out when we stated to fall, but I could feel us falling then pain.

Megan POV

I didn't get to do anything to stop the falling I was in shock and so was the bio ship. I felt her pull up with the help of someone in side, but could not locate where it came from.

Zatanna POV

I was too scared to open my eyes to see anything, I heard the screams and someone pass by me and mumble something in a different language, but I don't know who it was.

Robin POV

I pulled the bio ship up no one else has the experience or the bravery to do such a thing in a split second. Everyone was scared out of their minds I could feel that. All I really heard was the ponding of my heart in my ears. I know we would hit the island that we passed, but it was better than the sea where we could have drowned. Batman's most likely worried sick… literally. I felt the pain when we hit the island, but I didn't get seriously hurt and no one else did either.

Island in detail not part of story just a description of the island they crashed on.

The island was formed by a volcano years before. It was covered in lush jungle and high mountain peaks. Each few feet the ground changed in level it looked as if it was leading up to a very important area on the island. The trees seemed to go on forever, the beaches where small and flooded in high tide. Each tree looked to hold a different type of fruit or nut all the way from allemandes to zalaccas. In the center of the island was a large mountain with a hole right in the center, lava was at the bottom of the mountain and the only way to it was a little log that had toppled over the lava stream. If you jumped in to the hole at the top you would have landed on a stone bridge carved out by years of lava flow, there seemed to be stairs leading to the bottom of the mountain from the bridge if you followed it you would make it to the bottom. The lava had a weird heat not like a normal heat you would feel from a fire, it was not boiling hot, yet not a cool heat it had a sense of a campfire's heat. The walls are marked with grooves, blood, cuts and paint made of berries. The island didn't look to be inhabited, yet it was home to elderly prophecy for tellers when the earth was new. Each mountain was marked with an odd shape, the largest of the four outer mountains was marked with a beautiful bat, the smallest had a lightning bolt, the middle was marked with an alien and the second smallest had a fish. The old volcano was marked with a word that was in a different language. Profeții or Prophecy in English out was spelled out in Romanian. The bio ship had landed not too far from the old volcano.

I opened my eyes in pain it hurt more than I thought it would. The sun was blinding 'I don't have my mask on any more' the thought shot through my head waking everyone else from their fainting. Wally got to his feet then ran around before dropping to the ground and kissing it. "Oh, I'm so glad to be alive!" He shouted with glee.

"Wally, your foot it's twisted!" I heard Artemis shout.

I was too busy rushing around with my hand over my eyes looking for something to hide my eyes that I missed the rest of the conversation. I found lots of asterous things like a marble staff with an engraving on it, an old fur parka made of a strange type of fur, a pair of rusted claws, and an old helmet mended one to many times to fit an adult sized head so it worked to cover my eyes and make sure I could still see.

The helmet was made up of different metals, iron, copper, steel, and even titanium. It was also engraved with an odd figure. The figure seemed to be some sort of oracle, with a staff not much different than the one I found and carrying with me to show Wally, it was in color. The eyes of the oracle where a blue not much different than mine, it wore a necklace with a jewel at the end of it the color of lava, its robe was a beautiful red and black, the edging is the color of gold.

I was sitting on a rock looking through the details of the helmet when Wally and Kalder waddled over to me. "Rob, what's going on? You haven't come to help with the bio ship yet, you usually are all over this stuff, dude." I didn't hear half of what he had said because I was too busy trying to figure out what could the helmet say, because it had an engraving under the oracle. It was in a different language I could not decipher.

"What, Wally?" I looked up from the helmet and put it on.

"What's up with you? You hear everything even more than Conner." Wally nearly screeched at me when Kalder had left us alone.

"I'm thinking!" I shrieked back.

"Wow, s s sorry I didn't mean to get on your n n ner nerves Rob." Wally stuttered.

"Sorry Walls. I didn't mean it like that. I was thinking about what this helmet says under that figure on it. It's in a different language I don't know." I was ashamed to say that.

"Dude you know nearly every language in existence." Wally was just as shock as I was when I noticed it and couldn't figure it out.

I tried not to look silly as I pushed the helmet higher on my face, it didn't work I looked ridicules. Wally smiled as it fell back down my face.

"Come on lets go help the others." Wally pushed me forward.

"Wait, I found this and thought you'd like it." I said with a smile.

"Thanks dude. I can't walk right with this twisted foot." He pointed to his foot and I handed him the staff.

We walked over to the others, I smiled at the work I had done I had crashed the bio ship near a mountain with lava at the base, making a bridge to the mountain with the bio ship.


End file.
